


Dear Shakespeare

by dankichu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a god, Gen, Ghostbur, Phil is their dad, Sad wilbur, Villain Dream, Villain Technoblade, Villain Wilbur, but also not really, dream team, god dream, hurt Wilbur, sleepboisinc, tommy just wants his brothers back, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankichu/pseuds/dankichu
Summary: When did it all go so wrong.A retelling of the recent events on the Dream smp from the perspective of Wilbur.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dear Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and make sure to subscribe for future updates!

_“Dear Shakespeare... could you write a happy ending please?_   
_Could you write a happy ending please...?_   
_We just deserve a happy ending please!.... please....”_

**“Was it worth it.”**

The question echoed as icy fingers gripped tightly at his brown cloak from the shadows. And as Wilbur turns he’s faced with the man who caused him so much despair, The man one he could once call a friend.

“What...?”

_“Was it worth it.”_ Schlatts question hanged heavily in the air as Wilbur contemplated his answer. Was destroying his home and his relationship with his family worth it? What kind of question was that. Of course it wasn’t. But Wilbur was a broken man, and broken men don’t have minds of their own- not anymore.

Since the moment the man before him stepped into his life he knew he was doomed yet he foolishly clung on. His first friend outside his family; his only friend outside his family.

Once upon a time Wilbur even considered schlatt his best friend.

Yet that wasn’t enough for schlatt, no. He took wilburs friendship and tossed it aside for the sake of burning everything Wilbur loved to the ground.  
squashing his sanity like a bug for amusement.

In simpler words he manipulated Wilbur, along with the god and his own goddamn brother. They all manipulated him.

Yet he still couldn’t blame them. Couldn’t look himself in the eyes and say this was their fault because somewhere deep down he knows he was the villain and he played the part perfectly. He rehearsed every line and put on the best god damn show he could. He fell for it and that was his own wrong doing.

So he wasn’t really surprised it ended like this. His now dead body laying cold and motionless beneath their feet as chaos reins around them. His own father being the one to put the blade through his chest as his brothers and friends fight each other.

But he also knows he’s not completely to blame.

The one they call a god has been pulling the strings after all and he hopes they realize this soon or else they’re all doomed to fall alongside him and schlatt.

So as Wilbur sits on a stage that is no longer there he looks back over to Schlatt and he smiles.

After all, he might have the tiniest regret in destroying everything he worked towards but at the end of the day,

_"It was never meant to be."_


End file.
